This proposal seeks funds to support the 2009 FASEB Research Conference on Mitochondrial Assembly and Dynamics in Health and Disease. The principal objective is to inaugurate the second FASEB conference on this rapidly expanding area of mitochondrial biology. The meeting will bring together scientists, ranging from established investigators to graduate students, to promote the exchange of scientific ideas among scientists interested in diverse aspects of mitochondrial biology and mitochondrial dysfunction in human disease, with a view to encouraging collaborative approaches and cross-field stimulation. Funds are requested to support trainees and junior faculty who would benefit from attendance at this conference. The timing of this conference is significant, as interest in mitochondrial biology and dysfunction has surged. Seminal advances have occurred in recent years on physiological processes within the organelle such as the dynamics of morphology, protein import into sub-compartments, identification of supercomplexes, and inter-organelle communication. Insight has been gleaned from patients with cardiomyopathy, hepatopathy, and neurodegenerative disease on assembly and regulation. The biochemical defect in the majority of the patients results from a defect in assembly and this can lead to a myriad of clinical phenotypes ranging from ataxia, seizures, blindness, myoclonus, dystonia, sideroblastic anemia, deafness, and diabetes. Mitochondrial diseases that will be discussed include rare inherited diseases such as Leber's Hereditary Optic Neuropathy (LHON), Leigh's Syndrome, Deafness-Dystonia Syndrome, Barth Syndrome, Charcot-Marie-Tooth Syndrome, Hereditary Spastic Paraplegia, and Friedreich's ataxia. An understanding of the structure, assembly and function of the mitochondrion is thus a highly significant topic. Sessions will deal with the structure and dynamics of the mitochondrion, the organization of respiratory chain components, transcriptional and translational regulatory circuits controlling mitochondrial biogenesis and function, mitochondrial-nuclear and mitochondrial cytoplasm cross talk, mitochondrial protein sorting, assembly of individual respiratory complexes, and cofactor biogenesis. The novelty of the Mitochondrial Assembly and Dynamics in Health and Disease lies in the unique focus on biogenesis of the mitochondrion and the link to mitochondrial disease that are typically rare. No other meeting has attempted this. The 2009 FASEB conference is designed to promote the exchange of scientific ideas among scientists interested in diverse aspects of mitochondrial respiration and biogenesis of the respiratory complexes. Interest in mitochondrial biology has surged in recent years, so the timing of this conference is significant in highlighting advances made in mitochondrial dynamics and morphology and ties in well with the NIH Road Map. Thus, an understanding of the structure, assembly and function of the respiratory chain is thus a highly significant topic. The originality of the Mitochondrial Assembly and Dynamics in Health and Disease lies in the unique focus on biogenesis of the mitochondrion and mitochondrial dysfunction in humans. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The FASEB Conference on Mitochondrial Assembly and Dynamics in Health and Disease is relevant to public health because the link between mitochondrial diseases and defects in mitochondrial assembly will be discussed in detail. As an outcome of this meeting, experts in the field of mitochondrial biology will learn more about the molecular basis of mitochondrial diseases such as myopathies and neuropathies and discuss new approaches for improving diagnostics and therapeutics.